Angel Fever
by Trilobite
Summary: Four out of six angels are sick.


Monica, Tess, Andrew, and Gloria sat around the kitchen table in the house they were leasing. Monica appeared to be deep in thought as they were playing cards. She took a quick glance at her cards and looked up.  
  
"Gloria, do you have any sevens?" she asked. Gloria looked at her cards and shook her head.  
  
"Nope. Go fish," she replied, smiling. Monica pouted, then took a card from the pile in the center of the table. Gloria was about to ask Andrew, but the doorbell sounded. They each exchanged a glance then jumped out of their chairs. They raced to the door. Monica made it first, and threw open the door. She gasped, then smiled when she saw Sam, Raphael, Adam, and Celeste. She flung herself into Raphael's arms, while Tess hugged Sam, Andrew and Adam shook hands, and Gloria and Celeste hugged. They all switched, hugged, and said hello.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Monica asked, her beautiful Irish voice bringing everyone to attention.  
  
"Can't we visit, Angel girl?" Raphael asked, playfully pouting.  
  
"Of course, you can," she replied, smiling.  
  
"How have you guys been?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know about those three," Celeste said, jerking her thumb in the direction of Sam, Adam, and Rafael, "but I've been fine."  
  
"Busy," was all Raphael said.  
  
"Tell me about it," Adam said, sighing.  
  
"Yeah, me too. A lot of casework," Sam replied.  
  
"Well come on in and sit down. I'll make some coffee," Tess said. At this, Monica turned pale. She fell into the couch, holding her stomach. Andrew, sitting on the couch, looked over at her.  
  
"Angel girl, are you okay?" he asked. She had now caught the attention of Tess, Sam, and Raphael.  
  
"Angel girl?" Tess questioned.  
  
"Monica, I thought you were addicted to coffee," Sam said.  
  
"Sam, I feel sick," she managed to say. Adam looked over at Monica and walked up to her. He put his hand on her forehead. He turned to Tess.  
  
"She's burning up," Adam announced.  
  
"Get her up to her room," Tess said. She gave Monica a stern look when she pouted. Andrew and Adam helped her up the stairs and into her bedroom. She lied down on the bed. They went back downstairs and joined everyone. Tess had Celeste bring Monica juice and various liquids.  
  
"It's hot in here," Andrew suddenly said. Adam turned to him with a worried look on his face. He stood up from his chair and crossed the room to his fellow Angel of Death. Once again, he set his hand on Andrew's forehead. He sent a glance to Sam, who then nodded in return. Adam looked at Andrew.  
  
"Up to bed, mister," Adam said, pointing to the stairs.  
  
"No Adam, you must be mistaken," Andrew pleaded. Tess walked up to him and also felt his forehead.  
  
"Sorry Andrew, you have the flu," she said, sympathetically. Andrew frowned, then sauntered up the stairs. He passed Celeste on the way up. She noticed his slightly flushed face and shot a questioning look to Adam.  
  
"Another patient?" she said, trying not to laugh. Andrew wasn't amused. Adam nodded. He turned his head when he saw Tess behind him with a glass of juice. She handed it to Adam.  
  
"This is for Andrew. See if you can get him into the spare bedroom, it had four beds. Also, put Monica in there," Tess explained.  
  
"Why?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well, they can keep each other company, and we can make our own quarantine out of the bedroom. It beats going to different rooms."  
  
"True, c'mon Andrew," he said, guiding Andrew into the spare bedroom. After he got Andrew settled in one of the beds, Raphael walked in with a bowl of steaming chicken soup. He handed it to Adam.  
  
"From Tess," he simply stated.  
  
"Thanks. Hey, can you get Monica and bring her in here?" Adam asked.  
  
"Sure. Back in a flash." He walked out of the room and into Monica's. Seeing she was awake, he crossed the room in a few steps and knelt beside her bed.  
  
"Hey baby, how you doing?" he asked, as he felt her forehead. It was still hot.  
  
"Ugh…sick," she replied quietly.  
  
"I know Angel girl, I know," he whispered in her ear while stroking her hair lovingly.  
  
"I'm gonna put you in the spare bedroom. Andrew is also sick. Tess is turning it into a quarantine. You two can keep each other company," he explained. Seeing her nod her head, he continued.  
  
"Can you walk there alright?" he asked.  
  
"I think," she said, throwing back her comforters. She slowly sat up and stood up. She swayed slightly, but grabbed onto Raphael for support.  
  
"I'm right here, baby girl," he soothed. He lifted her right arm and put it around his neck, while he put his left arm around her thin waist. They started walking to the spare bedroom. When they got there, Adam was gone but Sam was there. When Sam spotted them, he went over and helped support Monica. They lied her down in the bed next to Andrew's.  
  
"Ok, you two, get some rest," Sam lectured, "we'll be back later." He turned to Andrew and took his hand, squeezing it lightly. He then turned to Monica and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Raphael followed suit. He also took Andrew's hand and squeezed it lightly. He turned to Monica and kissed her forehead. He brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Get well, both of you," he said before he left the room. Monica turned over so she could face Andrew. He smiled at her. She tried to smile back, but her head kept pounding. She cringed and held her head.  
  
"Hey Angel girl, what's wrong?" Andrew asked, worried.  
  
"Headache," she whispered.  
  
"It'll be gone before you know it. It will be a little painful because you've never been sick before," he said, hoping to at least comfort her a little. They both looked up at the door, seeing Gloria standing there, smiling.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked them.  
  
"No," Monica and Andrew said in unison. Gloria's smile got even bigger.  
  
"Alright, alright," she said, holding up her hands in defeat.  
  
"Got anything for a headache?" Monica questioned, hopeful. Gloria thought for a moment, and then turned for the door.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," she replied.  
  
"Thanks," Monica called as Gloria left the room.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Can you take this up to them?" Sam asked Rafael, handing him a tray with a few glasses on it.  
  
"Sure," he said, flinching.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sam asked.  
  
"I have a headache," he replied, his head in his left hand. Sam felt his forehead and threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"Another patient!" Sam exclaimed. Tess and Gloria looked at him. Celeste stood up from the couch and laughed. Adam just shook his head and sighed. He suddenly flinched and saw the four worried looks. A horrified look came over his face.  
  
"Oh no! It can't be…no," he stammered. Celeste, who was standing closest to him, felt his forehead. Celeste sighed then looked at Tess and Sam and nodded.  
  
"Up to bed you two," Tess instructed, "you can join Andrew and Monica," she quipped. Rafael scowled.  
  
"Very funny, Tess," he retorted, then smiled.  
  
"C'mon Rafael, we have to go upstairs to bed." Adam said, playfully pouting.  
  
"Gloria, go with them and see if they, or Monica or Andrew need something," Tess said.  
  
"Ok Tess. C'mon you two," Gloria said, pointing at Rafael and Adam. She laughed when they pouted, then turned to Tess.  
  
"Oh, Tess, do you have any aspirin?" she asked.  
  
"Why?" Tess asked, preparing two more glasses of juice.  
  
"Because Monica has a headache," she answered. Tess nodded, then picked up the aspirin on the table and handed it to Gloria. Gloria smiled and headed over to Adam and Rafael. She ushered them upstairs and into the spare bedroom. She smiled at Andrew and Monica, who looked confused.  
  
"Ok, you two, you have some company," she explained to them. Both gave a slight smile then lied back. She put Adam and Rafael into the two beds beside Monica's. She reached over and felt Monica's head, which was still hot. She handed the aspirin to Monica, who smiled gratefully. She took one out and handed the bottle back to Gloria. Gloria smiled at the four, then walked out of the room.  
  
"Does anyone know when this flu will go away?" Monica broke the silence. She slipped the aspirin into her mouth and took a sip of her juice.  
  
"Depends, Angel girl," Adam moaned as he tried to sit up. Monica pouted as she flopped back down on her pillow.  
  
"I don't know if I can last that long," she whined. Rafael laughed, then regretted it, as his headache got worse.  
  
"Where did Gloria go with that aspirin?" he desperately asked.  
  
"Downstairs," Andrew simply replied. He was half asleep with his eyes closed. Monica, too, had her eyes closed.  
  
"Someone should be up soon though. They always sent someone up with those two," Adam said to Rafael, jerking his thumb in the direction of Andrew and Monica.  
  
"True," Rafael said, thinking.  
  
"Hey Andrew, do you need anything?" Adam asked. When he didn't respond, he shot a questioning glance at Rafael. He then looked at Monica, whom he presumed was asleep.  
  
"He's asleep," Monica said, startling Adam.  
  
"I thought you were asleep," he said.  
  
"I'm not, he is," she explained, with her eyes still closed. She turned around so she was facing Adam. She threw her blankets off her body and opened her tired, brown eyes and focused on Adam. She looked over at Rafael, who was snoring softly. She turned back to Adam and smiled softly. He smiled back.  
  
"Enjoy your first time being sick?" he asked softly, as not to wake the sleeping angels. She laughed quietly, then turned serious.  
  
"Actually, I'm not. Every part of my body hurts, and I don't know what to expect next," she said.  
  
"I know baby girl, but you'll get through it. This is my third time sick. It's always worse the first time, but you'll get through it again in time," he said, comfortingly.  
  
"Again? Oh, thanks Adam," she said sarcastically, the laughed. Adam grinned.  
  
"You're welcome," he responded, dodging a pillow thrown at his head. He picked it up and threw it back at Monica, who caught it. She grinned at him, then put the pillow back under her head and lied on it. Soon the two were asleep. Sam came to check on them. He checked their foreheads to see if their fevers had broken. He noticed Andrew's and Rafael's had broken, but not Monica's or Adam's.  
  
Andrew woke up about three hours later and looked around the room. It was dark outside and in the bedroom. From what he could tell, everyone was still asleep. Rafael was snoring softly, Adam's breathing was even, then he looked at Monica. She was just beginning to stir. Even though it was dark, he could tell she had rolled over to face him. He decided to see if she was awake.  
  
"Angel girl?" he asked quietly. If she was awake, she would hear, but if she was asleep, it wasn't that loud.  
  
"Hm?" she called back, barely above a whisper.  
  
"You awake?" he asked. He realized after he asked it was a stupid question.  
  
"Um…yeah," she replied, giggling.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice raspy, but tinged with concern.  
  
"A little better, but not much," she whispered. Andrew reached over and took her hand. He could tell she was smiling, even in the dark. He gently squeezed, and smiled in relief as she squeezed back. He was now glad the beds were so close together.  
  
"Just sleep, sweetheart. You'll get better soon, I promise," he said, again squeezing her hand. She squeezed back then released his hand and rolled onto her back. She soon fell asleep, but it took awhile for Andrew to fall asleep.  
  
All four sick angels awoke suddenly to the bedroom door opening. Adam was the first to sit up. He smiled up at Tess and Sam. He realized he no longer felt dizzy. Rafael moaned and sat up wearily. He looked around the room and plopped back down on his pillow. He closed his eyes for a second, then opened them again. He looked over at Tess and smiled. She smiled back and felt his forehead. She then smiled at Sam, relieved that his fever was gone. Sam crossed the room and felt Adam's forehead, who's was also cooler. Tess looked in the direction of Monica and Andrew with a hopeful expression. They looked at her and smiled. Tess felt Andrew's forehead, while Sam felt Monica's.  
  
"Three out of four," Tess exclaimed, grinning. She looked over at Sam, who was smiling.  
  
"Make that four," he said. He looked at the door to see Gloria and Celeste standing there, smiling.  
  
"Does this mean we can actually get to go out of this room now? I forgot what the downstairs looks like," Monica joked.  
  
"Well, you must be feeling better if you can joke," Adam said, smiling. She smiled back.  
  
"Yes, you can go downstairs. Get changed, then you can come downstairs," Sam explained. They all nodded and smiled at one another. Tess, Sam, Celeste, and Gloria left the room to let them change. The four went to their rooms to change. Ten minutes later, the eight angels were cuddled in the living room with a blazing fire in the fireplace. They all smiled as a white dove flew by the window outside. 


End file.
